Return of the Phantom Duo
by AssassinTaurus19
Summary: This is my second story of the Midnight Phantom. I hope that ya'll will like it!


The Return of the Phantom Duo

_**Introductory**_

This story is the sequel to "The story of the Midnight Phantom". If you haven't read that story, you will most likely to be lost in this one. This story takes place on the last day of school of the graduates of 2010. _**(Author's note: Anyone see the irony here?) **_

_**Chapter 1: 2 years later**_

Danny and Madeline were both seniors in high school at this time. Although the couple missed each other terribly, they couldn't visit each other, till this day. They both were still boyfriend and girlfriend, and they trusted each other not to date other people. On the last day of school, the students from Casper High that were enrolled in the Cross-School program paid a visit to their partners from 2 years ago. Only the school knew, not the students. Among the students, was 18-year old Danny Dragotia. He arrived at the school, and when the other girls saw him, they clamored over him and asked him out. He said to all of the girls, "Sorry, girls. I already have a girlfriend." A popular girl said "Oh, really? Who? She can't possibly be more popular than me." 18-year old Madeline was walking in the hallway when Danny saw her. As soon as he saw her, he said, "Madeline Perez!" The other girls gasped as Madeline said, "Yes? Who called me?" "Ya'll know her other wise as the Midnight Phantom!" "No one says that in public anymore." She realized, "Danny! It's you! I can't believe it!" She dropped her books and ran to her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" "Well, the Casper High students who were enrolled in the Cross-School program are paying a surprise visit to hang out with their partners to day in all activities." "Are you serious?" "Yup. Just look around you." "My god...Look how you've changed." "Me? Look at you. You're not my little Madeline anymore. But you're still my girlfriend. You _**still**_ have my Letterman's Jacket that I gave to you 2 years ago?" He said as he looked at her. "Yes. Hey, Danny. GIve me a kiss for old time's sake?" He agreed. They had missed each other terribly. All day, Danny and Madeline were together. This made Madeline realize how much she had missed Danny. During lunch, Danny had met Madeline in the library. "What are you doing here?" "Reading." She said as she showed Danny a book. Danny sat next to her and grasped her hand. Madeline felt goosebumps all over her body. She had not felt his touch for the longest time. I know that it was only 2 years, but to Madeline, that seemed like forever. When Danny grasped her hand, He heard her gasp. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I just haven't felt your touch in 2 years and I just can't believe that you're here again..." "Well, All I know is that we are together again. And nothing can change that." Danny put his hand on her neck and kissed her gently. Since all of the students that came 2 years ago came this time, Dash had also. He walked past the Library and saw Danny and Madeline kissing. As he saw this, he stopped and growled softly. He walked off after they had stopped. Madeline came to notice that they were only going to be there for that day. "Are you leaving back to Amity Park after today?" "Sadly, I have to. I have nowhere to stay, so I must go back with my fellow classmates." "I have an idea...How about you stay in the guest room at my house?" "Seriously? Are you sure that your mom won't mind?" "I don't know. Let me call her." Madeline pulled out her cell phone, went ghost and flew off campus because the school had a strict rule about cell phones. "She said..." Danny looked at her as she paused. "OK." "Yes!" Danny hugged her as she told him. "You seriously want to stay her longer?" "Yes...The two years were killer to me. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't go through one fight without thinking about my precious Midnight Phantom." "Well, I'm glad that you were thinking about me. I thought about you all of the time. After you left, I was so depressed. I had a hard time focusing on _**anything**_! Let alone being the Midnight Phantom."

_**Chapter 2: The reunited Phantom Duo**_

Madeline was still in band so, she invited Danny to the Band Lock-in. Only band members and their Casper High partners were invited. As Madeline and Danny arrived at the lock-in and walked into the main Bandhall,everyone said, "Hey, Look! It's the Phantom Duo!! How's it goin'?" "(chuckles uneasily)" Madeline pulled Danny out of the room and said "They still remember! Oh, my god. This is so bad...What're we going to do?" "Just calm down, Madeline. Everything's going to be fine." Some of the percussionists from the band walked up to Madeline and Danny and asked, "Hey, Madeline?" "Yeah?" "Do you think that you can give us a little flight around the school?" "Umm...I don't know." One of Madeline's friends, Aaron, said, "Come on, Madeline. It's just a simple flight around the school. It's not like you're flying them to Europe or anything." "Alright. Just one flight." Madeline went ghost and grabbed Phillip's hand. "This might feel weird, but it's normal." As Madeline flew some of the percussionists around the school, Danny walked around, looking for some familiar faces. Danny suddently bumped into Dash. "Dash! What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." "I'm here with Madeline. Who are you here with?" Ami walked out of the library, where a game tournament was being held. "Oh, Hey, Danny? 'Sup?" "Nothing. Is Dash here with you?" "Yeah. Where's Madeline?" Oh...Some of your percussionists wanted a flight and they knew that Madeline was the Midnight Phantom so she agreed to give them a brief flight. She should be here in a little bit..." "Ok. It's good to see you again, Danny." "Thanks, You too." Madeline hovered down with one of the Junior percussionists and returned back to normal. Madeline's band director saw her turn back and said, "Hello...Ms. Midnight Phantom." "Oh, Sorry, sir. Some of the percussionists wanted a flight and well...I couldn't decline. I mean, the Lock-in is supposed to be fun, right?" "Yes. Very good point, Madeline." and he walked off. "(exhales) Whoo...I thought that I was going to get in trouble and would have'ta leave..." "Don't worry, Madeline. You won't get into trouble. Even if you do, I will be there to help bail you out." "Thanks...sweetheart." "Did you just call me what I thought you did?" "What? 'Sweetheart'? You don't like it? If you don't, I won't call you that." "No...I like it. I just thought that you wouldn't call me that. I mean, you've always called me by my first name...Is it alright if _**I**_ call _**you **_that?" "(blushes) Yes." Madeline walked out of the room and started to walk around the school. She thought that they forgot that she was the Midnight Phantom, even the whole band, maybe. Expecially, one person. His name was Aaron and he had a secret. Aaron had become Vlad's spy after his plan to destroy Madeline and Danny had failed. Aaron had been watching Madeline since that day. Aaron was half ghost but his colors were red, which ment that he was evil. Ever since Madeline's sophomore year, she had been training and had twice the body strength, So had Danny. Danny Challenged Madeline to a fight in ghost-form, she agreed. Over the years, her costume had changed, but not her colors. The Phantom Duo held the fight in the Loft above the gym. Because Aaron was a spy, he followed Madeline and Danny to the Loft. They both went ghost and Aaron couldn't believe that Madeline was the Midnight Phantom, still, that did not change the mission. Madeline dodged anything that Danny had thrown at her. The agreement was that the first person to pin down the other's shoulders first would be the winner. Madeline flipped, kicked, and landed on Danny and won the fight. As Madeline landed on Danny, she gave him a kiss. "Best two out of three?" "I don't think so." Madeline walked past where Aaron was and felt her ghost sense. She stopped and flipped the intruder. "Aaron! I am _**so **_sorry. HOw much did you see?" "All of it. I can't believe you're the Midnight Phantom. Who's he?" "This is my boyfriend, Danny Dragotia or in ghost form, The Phantom Knight." "The Phantom Knight, you said?" "Yeah. Why?" "No reason." The band walked in and saw Danny, Madeline and Aaron on the Loft. One of Madeline's friends pointed at the 2 ghosts and said, "Isn't that Madeline and Danny?" "Yes." Said Madeline as she hovered down to the band. "It's us. I thought that ya'll would have forgotten that." "Why would we? I mean, It is _**awesome **_to have The Phantom Duo here at TulosO! We would never forget that. Do you still wanna play dodgeball?" "You won't get us." Madeline taunted. "You can't use your ghost powers." It didn't matter, Madeline and Danny were the only two left. They were in battle again. Once again, Madeline won against her boyfriend. Some of Madeline's friends suggested for her to change back into her regular form. Rumor was that there was one of Vlad's spies in the school, he or she was a halfa also. Should they watch their backs?

_**Chapter 3: Another Halfa?**_

Madeline didn't know whether to be afraid because she didn't know if he or she was strong or what. Danny was worried about his girlfriend. "What's wrong?" "I don't know what to do about that other halfa." "Don't worry about it. If he or she pops up, fight them. If not, just don't worry. Just worry about Graduation. Isn't it tomorrow?" "No, it's in a few days. Aren't you graduating also?" "Yeah." "Cool." After aobut 4 hours, at about 1 AM, Madeline started to get tired but she knew that she had to protect her fellow band peoples. She was still in her regular form, not ghost form. She thought that perhaps the halfa was in band, so she walked around until she bumped into Aaron. "Hi, Aaron. What'cha doin'?" "Nothin'" Madeline felt her ghost sense when she bumped into Aaron. She came to realize "YOu're the other halfa! You're Vlad's spy!" "Seems like you've found out my secret." Aaron pinned Madeline to the wall while he was trying to figure out how Vlad could recapture Madeline. As he was off-guard, Madeline said to him, "Sorry to have to do this, but you made me..." "Do what?" "KYA!" Madeline kicked Aaron in the jaw, forcing him to release her. She quickly disappeared and went ghost to find Danny. She found him in the game room and said, "I know who the other halfa is!" "Who?" "It's Aaron!" Some of Madeline's friends crowded around them and said to her, "Not just him. We are all servants of Vlad Plasmius." As the crowd gathered tighter around the Phantom Duo, Danny grasped Madeline's hand tightly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Madeline flew outside of the school and the crowd followed her. Madeline didn't know what to do. What could she do? SHe couldn't beat up her own friends and she didn't know how her friends became half-ghosts anyway. Madeline flew low to the ground and around trees, until someone caught her arm. She was afraid of who it was. Could it have been Aaron, Danny or one of her friends?

_**Chapter 4: A Surprising Plan**_

It wasn't Aaron, Danny nor any of her friends. It was her mom. She had developed a dreamcatcher that separates the human and ghost from a person's body. The plan was to make the group follow Madeline and get them thru the dreamcatcher. Madeline followed the plan and came out of hiding. The group saw her and followed her. She flew to her house, down to the basement and around the dreamcatcher. The group flew the dreamcatcher and the ghosts were separated from her friend's body. Madeline's mom opened the portal and Madeline kicked the ghosts back into the ghost portal. "When did they become half ghost?" Asked Cynthia. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to get to the bottom of this. Bye, Mom! Oh, before I forget, have you made up the guest room yet?" "Yes, Danny should remember where it is when you get home tomorrow." "Alright, Thanks, mom!" On the way back to school, she kept thinking "Has Aaron always been half-ghost or did Vlad make him? Why did he even join Vlad? This isn't the Aaron I used to know." She finally arrived at the school, Aaron and Danny were playin dodgeball with the other band members. Danny spotted her and asked her, "Where have you been?" "Outrunning my friends and turning them back to normal." "'Back to normal'?" "Yes, they were possessed by ghosts." "You wanna play dodgeball?" "Are you and Aaron using your powers?" "No." "Alright, I'll play." Instead of Danny and Madeline being the only ones left, it was Aaron and Madeline. The game became Ghost Dodgeball. Rules were that the first to fall to the ground or pass out, loses. It was serious. Who would Win? _**(Another Author's note: I know that the chapters are short but there are alot of chapters. ;)**_

_**Chapter 5: Phantom against Phantom?**_

Aaron and Madeline were playing hardball. They both took on a lot of hits but this is where Madeline's training came into play. She flipped and dodged anything that Aaron threw at her, but the game ended in a tie. They were both evenly matched ghosts. Aaron wasn't tired at all, Madeline was suspicious about this. Madeline sat down on the bleachers when Danny came over and sat down next to her, "Great game, but it seemed that you two were really serious about that. What's the deal?" "(out of breath) I...I don't know. I think that I have just been working too hard." "I have an idea. How about I take you on a trip to Copperas Cove? No ghost powers, just regular people." "Sure. I would like that. After Graduation." "Of course." Danny hugged her and walked off. Madeline kept a close watch on Aaron, as he did on Madeline. "(exhales) I don't know what to do with that other halfa. Well, What can I do? Aaron is my friend, or so I think so..." Madeline walked out of the gym and floated to the top of the roof. She sat down and looked out onto Annaville. "(Sighs)" "Hey." Madeline looked back and she couldn't see anything. The figure walked into the moonlight and Madeline saw that it was Danny. "Oh, Hey, Danny. 'Sup? Do you have something on your mind that you want to talk about?" "No, Not really...I just can't remember the last time that I have seen the Midnight Phantom thinking by herself. And I really miss her." "Really? Is that my boyfriend or the Phantom Knight talking?" "Both. Madeline, I have been thinking and I need to tell you something that I have been wanting to say for the longest time now." Danny walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Madeline..." he said as he grasped her hand, "I...I've come to realize that I don't _**like **_you anymore..." "What?" Madeline said as tears came to her eyes, "Calm down, I wasn't finished. I don't _**like **_you because...I _**love **_you..." "Really?" "Yes. I didn't know whether to tell you because...I didn't know whether I really did. Now, I'm certain." Madeline put her head on his shoulder while Danny put his arm around her.Madeline lifted her head and Danny looked into her eyes. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her. Madeline pulled out a green watch with purple outlining out of her pocket. She gently grabbed his wrist and put the watch on him. Danny very gently pulled away from Madeline and looked at the watch. "What's this?" "I got it for you during the two years that you were gone. I had made plans to visit you, but things kept on popping up and I never got around to it..." "I love it..." "(Blushes)" Madeline stood up and started to walk down back to the bandhall. As soon as she took her first step, Danny grasped her hand. Madeline looked at him and he started to follow her back downstairs. Back in the bandhall, In the game room/Band Library, there was a Guitar Hero and Halo 3 tournament. Aaron was planning on Madeline's demise, but he came up with nothing. He heard Madeline's and Danny's voices and looked out into the hallway. Ami and Kat were asking Danny how he was in Amity Park and other things. "So, are you glad to be back here in Corpus Christi?" "Very. I missed Madeline so much, that I couldn't go through one ghost battle without thinking of her." Ami grasped Madeline's arm and said, "Do you mind if I borrow Madeline for a little bit?" "Sure. As long as I get her back in one piece." "(Giggles)" Ami pulled Madeline into the main Bandhall and said, "Madeline, After hearing and seeing most of the things between you and Danny, I have to say that, well, that you and Danny definatly have Chemistry together." "Well, we did on the last day of school..." "NO! Not the class, I mean _**actual **_**Chemistry**! Some people have it, and some don't, but you two have it _**bad**_! Madeline, did you ever think that Danny could be your Ghost-Partner?" "YOu mean temporarily or perminatly? Ya know, with kids and the ghost-partnership mark and everything?" "PERMINATLY!! Ghost mark and everything!" "Wow, I had never thought about that before." "Madeline?" called Danny. "Over here, Sweetheart." "Did you just call him 'sweetheart?'" "Yeah. Why?" "For-get it. He_** definatly **_might be your Soulmate." "Seriously?" "Yeah." Danny turned the corner and saw Madeline and Ami, "Hey. Ya'll done?" "Yeah." Ami walked by Madeline and winked. "(smiles)" Around 4 AM, Madeline fell asleep. Danny saw her asleep in the movie room, which had converted into the sleeping room, and covered her with a blanket. He gently kissed her on the cheek and left her there to sleep.

_**Chapter 6: Graduation Events**_

Around 6 Am, the lock-in had ended and the students had to go home. Danny went into the movie room and saw Madeline still asleep. He walked over to Madeline and sat next to her. He gently shook her shoulders, to try to get her to wake up. "Madeline?" "Mmm...Hmm?" "Come on, it's time to go home." Madeline slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "O..K." Danny took her hand and helped her stand up. "Is your mom coming to pick us up?" "Actually, she wanted me to fly home, but I'm too tired to fly." Danny picked her up and went ghost. Madeline put her head on his shoulders and fell back asleep. As Danny arrived at Madeline's house, Madeline's mom was sitting in the living room, waiting for her. Cynthia saw Danny carrying Madeline and ran over to him. "What happened?!" "Nothing, She's just asleep." Madeline woke up and looked at her mom, "Mom...Can you quit yelling? I'm trying to sleep." "oh. (exhales) Don't scare me like that!" "Mom, you worry too much." Madeline phased through Danny's arms and walked to her room to try to sleep. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I just worry so much about Madeline because of her 'part-time job'." "You mean, being the Midnight Phantom?" "Yeah...Good night, Daniel." "Night." Danny exited the room and walked to Madeline's room, to check on her. "Madeline?" Danny saw Madeline asleep on her bed. She didn't even bother to change 'cause she was so tired. Danny walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her stomach and changed her clothes into her pajamas by using his powers. Madeline felt someone's hand on her stomach and placed her hand on his. Danny looked at her and turned her head, ever so slightly, so he wouldn't wake her. He bent down and kissed her gently. As he kissed her, he felt Madeline twitch a little. He smiled at her and walked out of her room. Madeline's mom saw Danny walk out of her room and into the guest room. Cynthia walked into her daughter's room and she sat on her bed. She used some of her ghost powers and made the blanket intangable for a second and pulled it over Madeline. She saw Madeline turn onto her side. Cynthia kissed her forehead and walked back to her room. Around 10 Am, Madeline woke up and walked to the Guest room, where Danny was sleeping. Madeline noticed that her clothes were changed. She knew that the only ones who could have changed it were either Danny or her mom. She looked at Danny and smiled. She walked over to the bedside and sat down next to her "Possible Ghost-Partner". Madeline stroked his hair and he started to wake up. "Hmm...? Madeline? What are you doing in here?" "I have a right to be in any room in this house, with the exception of my mom's room." "Oh..." "Good Morning. How did you sleep?" "Just fine. I really appreciate you and your mom letting me stay here with you." "I didn't want you to leave again, and I wanted to spend time with you..." "Seriously?" He said to Madeline as he sat up in the bed. "Yeah...Danny, I seriously missed you and I don't think that I can bare to see you leave again. I had a hard time letting go last time," She replied as she moved closer to Danny, "And I am not going to do that again..." Danny put his hand under her chin and kissed her deeply. Madeline heard her mom calling her, "Madeline! Come downstairs please!" Madeline jerked away from Danny as Cynthia called her, "Sorry..." "It's OK." As Madeline started to get up from the bed, Danny grasped her hand and followed her downstairs. As Madeline started to come downstairs, Cynthia notioned to Danny to cover Madeline's eyes. "What are you doing, Danny?" "Just wait." They went outside and Danny removed his hands from Madeline's eyes. Madeline found a dark purple 350Z with blue flames on the side as a graduation present. "What's this for?" "For yours and Danny's graduation." "But our graduation isn't till tomorrow." "I know, but I couldn't hide it anymore." "Oh, so that's why you didn't let me come downstairs, even if I needed to use the ghost portal..." "Yes, and this is also for your road trip." "Thanks, mom." Madeline said as she hugged her mom. After Graduation, Danny had said that he needed to go and get his things for their road trip.

_**Chapter 7: A Ghost Weapon Inventor?**_

"Are you going to be OK?" "Yeah, I still don't see why I can't go with you." "You need to stay here and get your stuff ready. It's a long drive to Copperas Cove." "But I wanna go with you..." Danny kissed her as he went ghost. "Madeline, You'll be fine." She noticed that she was hovering. She looked at her clothes and she was in ghost form. "Well, now I know that if one halfa goes ghost while hugging another halfa, they'll both go ghost." Madeline said to Danny as she put her hand on her hips. "(Chuckles)" "Please, Danny?" "Madeline..." "Don't you 'Madeline' me. Danny, I want to go with you." "Sweetheart, your mom needs you here. We will have _**plenty**_ of time together when we get to Copperas Cove." "Alright. Ya know," She said to him as she returned into her regular form. Danny looked at her, "You are really lucky that you are so cute, and that I love you. If you weren't you, I would have already beat you up probably. I mean not 'me', per say, but the Midnight Phantom." "And why would the Midnight Phantom beat me up?" Danny said as he hovered down. "Well, probably because you are another halfa and if you weren't my boyfriend, and, if she saw you fighting ghosts, she would probably think that you were stealing her thunder or lightning, I guess. I guess it would be lightning because that is her sign or it could be called both or..." Danny quickly kissed her as she was talking, "Ya know, you look so cute when you are like that." "Like what?" "Ya know, all tongue tied." "Really?" "Yes." "Go On! The sooner that you get to Amity Park, the sooner that you get back!" "Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." Cynthia hovered into the room and said "Wait! Danny!" "Yes?" "How long does it take for you to get to Amity Park?" "About 6 hours. Why?" "Well, I have a pill that makes you fly at the speed of sound for about 2 hours." "Alright, you have me interested. As long as I get back here in one piece." "Alright, here are 2 pills. Take one now and one before you leave Amity Park." Danny took the pills from Cynthia's hand when she handed them to him. "Be careful, Danny. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before our trip." Cynthia handed Danny some water and he took the pills. As he started to head off, He looked down at Madeline and she winked at him. Danny started to blush as he flew off. Cynthia said to Madeline, "Maddie, Do you _**love **_Danny?" "Umm...(blushes)" "There's nothing wrong with it, I just wanna know." "Well, yes. Even though I have been around him for the amount of time that he's been here, I still get butterflies when he kisses me." "Do you think that he's your ghost partner?" "I don't know. It could be." "Madeline, I can see that he loves you the same as you love him..." "Where you going with this, mom?" "What I'm trying to say, is that, you and Danny remind me of your father and I when we were young." "You were in High School when you met him?" "Yes. I hadn't become a halfa until I had starting working." "What do you mean?" "I won't tell you that but when we were in High School, I always asked him to meet me at my house and we would sneak out and fly all over the city." "You mean what Danny and I used to do?" "Yeah...Wait. 'Used to do'?" "Alright, I might have flown to Amity Park and paid some surprise visits." "Care to elaborate?" "Alright. During our vacations, I flew to Amity Park and spied on Danny. At night, I used to travel to his house and see how he was..." "Oh. My daughter's in love!!" "Mom! Please!" Madeline walked to her room to pack her clothes and things for the road trip. After about 3 hours, Danny snuck up behind Madeline. He first, tied a blindfold around Madeline's eyes and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Seems we meet again, Midnight Phantom." Danny said in an eerie voice, Danny's grasp went up from her shoulders to her neck. "(Screams)" Danny quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "If you give yourself up now , your death will be quick and painless." He whispered in her ear. "(muffled) Let me go!!! Do you know who you are dealing with?! LET GO!!" Danny covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped the other hand around her body, so she wouldn't move. Madeline tried to wriggle out but the grip was tight. Danny tipped her head back on his shoulder and removed his hand from her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth to scream, Danny seized the oppertunity and kissed her. Danny wrapped his other hand around her stomach as he was kissing her. Madeline became aware of who was kissing her and put her hand on his face. Madeline gently pulled away and took off the blindfold. "Don't do that to me! I thought that you were Aaron or someone else!" "Sorry." Danny put his head down when he apologized. "It's alright. Just don't do that to me. That was very believable. I really thought that you were someone else. If you hadn't let me go when you did, I probably would have elbowed you in the stomach...or somewhere else." Cynthia heard Madeline screaming earlier and she ran upstairs. "What's going on?!" "Nothing, ma'am. I just scared Madeline a little bit." (Madeline) "(Exhales) A little? Try near death experience." "So, did the pills work?" "Stupendously." "Alright. Danny, it's nice to see you again." "Mrs. Perez, I was wondering, Are you a ghost _**hunter**_?" "No, I make weapons to be used by or on ghosts." (Madeline) "How do you think I got all of my ghost technology? I have my own portal and specialized watch to suck the ghosts inside of. All I have to do is push this button and put this chip inside the slot in the portal and, bye-bye ghosts!" "Wow. Way more Hi-tech than my parents. Don't you think that it's time that we get on the road?" "Yeah. Bye, Mom!" "Pleasure to have seen you again, Daniel." "Pleasure's all mine. Don't worry, I'll take great care of Madeline." Danny's and Madeline's stuff was in Madeline's car already so all they had to do is leave. As Madeline was walking out, Cynthia said to her, "Ok, Madeline, I want you to have this." "What is it?" "An evil ghost specter deflector and ghost communicators. Keep one communicator and give the other to Danny, OK?" "Yeah, thanks, Mom." "Have a good time, Madeline!" "I will. Bye, Mom!"

_**Chapter 8: Road Trip!!!**_

Danny and Madeline were going to be gone for 2 weeks, so they had to pack alot. After they packed all of their clothes and necessities, they promised each other that they wouldn't use their powers unless they had to and it was an emergency. An absolute Emergency. It was getting late so they started to drive to Copperas Cove. They drove for about 3 hours until they got to Houston, where they rented a hotel room for the night. When they got to the check-in desk in the lobby, the manager said, "Hello, Welcome to the Marriot. How may I...Wait a minute. I know who you two are. You're Madeline Perez and you're Daniel Dragotia, otherwise known as The Phantom Duo!! I can't believe it!! The Phantom Duo is here, In my hotel!!!" "SHHHH!!! We don't want to have the whole hotel know that we're here. How do you know it's us when we're normal?" Madeline said. "Well, I was visiting Annaville that week and decided to go to the Tuloso-Midway Warriors football game 2 years ago and I saw you two in both forms. Human and Ghost. You really haven't changed. I bet your costume has changed, Ms. Perez. Can I see the Phantom Duo?" "Well, we decided that we weren't going to use our powers unless there is a emergency." "Please? I'll let you stay in a suite for the night for free." "Both Danny and I?" "Yes. Please? I haven't seen ya'll together in 2 years." "Danny? Should we?" "I guess. As long as this manager doesn't blab out to everyone that we're here." "I won't" Danny and Madeline looked at each other and went ghost. They showed the manager the Phantom Duo and he said, "Well, a promise is a promise. Here's the key to suite 515. Enjoy your stay." "Thanks." Danny and Madeline walked in the elevator with their bags and Madeline said to Danny, "Danny?" "Yeah, Sweetheart?" "Something's feels wrong about that Manager. I feel like I know him from somewhere." "It's probably nothing." As they walked in the elevator, Aaron had walked inside the Marriot. He approached the front desk and said, "Vlad?" "Let's talk over there." Aaron followed Vlad and said, "So have Madeline and Danny arrived yet?" "They just did. Are you aware of the plan?" "Yes. I went over it several times while I was coming here. How did you know that Madeline and Danny were going to stop here?" "I just had a feeling and it was right. We will wait until they arrive at Copperas Cove until we activate the plan." "Right. What room do I stay in?" "Room 513. The room is 2 doors down from the Phantom Duo's room. Do not let them see you. If you do, our plan will be ruined." "Alright. You forget, ghost powers." Aaron grabbed the key and headed up stairs.

_**Chapter 9: Misassumptions**_

Back in the Phantom Duo's room, Madeline was standing outside on the balcony, looking out onto the city. She went inside and said to Danny, who was laying down on the bed, "What time is it?" "About 6:30. Why? What are you thinking?" She walked over to the bed and whispered in his ear, "Do you feel like taking a little swim?" "Sure." Madeline walked into the bathroom and changed into her swimsuit. She put on a long t-shirt to cover up her bathing suit. Danny had used his powers to change into some swim trunks. He put on a short sleeve shirt as Madeline walked out of the bathroom. She looked at him and he said, "What? Did I forget something?" "No, I thought we weren't going to use our powers unless it was an emergency?" "Oh, heh, I guess I forgot." "(smiles)" Madeline and Danny grabbed their towels and headed downstairs. Just as the elevator arrived, the doors opened. It was Aaron. He quickly ran out of the elevator, hoping that Madeline didn't see him. As he ran past her, he accidentaly bumped into her. "Ah! The nerve of some people." "What happened?" "Some guy in a coat just ran into me." "He probably didn't see you. Don't make such a big deal out of it." "(exhales) Alright." Danny pushed the button in the elevator and they went downstairs. As they walked out of the elevator, the manager saw them. "Ah, Hello, Ms. Madeline. Where are you going?" "Swimming, why?" "No reason." Danny grabbed Madeline's hand and they continued walking outside to the pool. As they arrived at the pool, they saw someone that they knew. "Hey, Madeline!" "Ami! What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same thing." Ami saw Danny and said, "Ah, I gotcha." "What? Oh, it's not that." "It's not what?" Danny asked Madeline, "Nothing. I know what you're thinking, Ami. We're just on a road trip to Copperas Cove and we decided to stop here." "Right...And let me guess, you're rooming together?" "Well, yeah! Why wouldn't we?" "Right..." Madeline sat down next to Ami and Ami said, "Well, in your room, is there 2 beds or just 1?" "1...(Gasp!) Ami! He wouldn't do anything that I didn't want him to!" "Madeline, Madeline, you are so naive. You really haven't changed since your Freshman year. You are 18 years old and so is he. You have graduated from High School and you two are rooming together. Not to mention, you are sleeping in the same bed as he is!" "Ami, Shut UP! I know that Danny loves me but he wouldn't do anything that he knows that I am uncomfortable with. The only 2 things that he would do to me is kiss me and hug me." "Right..." Danny walked over and said "Is everything OK?" Madeline stood up and said "Yes." She took Danny's hand and whispered to him, "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Where?" "Down the beach." "Alright." As they were walking, Danny looked at Madeline and said, "What were you and Ami talking about that offended you so?" "I'll tell you later." Danny grabbed Madeline's shoulder and said, "No, If it offended you like that, I need to know." "Alright." Madeline sat down and Danny joined her. "Danny, would you ever try something on me?" "What do you mean?" "Ya know, Do anything to me that I didn't want?" "No, If I knew that it made you uncomfortable, I wouldn't even think about it. What did Ami say?" "She thinks that just because we are rooming together and sleeping in the same bed, that you would do something." "What?...That? No, I wouldn't. Look, Madeline. I love you and I know that would make you uncomfortable. I wouldn't even _**think **_about that until we approach the right age. Madeline, I respect your decisions and I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't want me to." "Thank you, Danny. You truly are a saint." "If I am a saint, then you are an Angel." "(blushes)" "You want to go back to the pool?" "Sure, I guess." Danny stood up and lent a hand to Madeline to help her up. As they went back to the pool, Ami still was there. "Hi, Madeline. I hope that I didn't offend you a whole lot." "Not a whole lot. I just didn't like that you would make an assumption about Danny without getting to know him like I do." "I'm sorry, Madeline." Danny and Madeline made their shirts intangible and put them off to the side. They both climbed in and Madeline asked Ami, "What are you doing here, Ami?" "Well, I wanted to get out of town for a little bit and I drove here, but I didn't know that I would bump into ya'll two." "Seriously? Well, I guess it's a good thing that we ran into you." "To tell you the truth, I was getting a little lonely..." "Why didn't you ask someone to come with you?" "Well, I didn't know if anyone would want to. I thought that everyone would be busy after Graduation." "Well, where are you headed?" "I don't know. I'll probably stay here for a few days and then head home." Madeline swum towards Danny, who was on the other side of the pool, and asked him, "Do you think that Ami can come along with us?" "I don't know, Madeline. I don't think that she wants to go to Copperas Cove." "Please?" Madeline got closer to her boyfriend as he thought. "Ami doesn't have anyone and she said that she was getting lonely." "That's one of your features that I really love..." "What do you mean?" "Your big heart towards anyone that you love. You want to spend time with your friend and you don't want her to be alone." "(smiles)" Danny put his hand on her face and said, "Alright, my little freckle-face Midnight Phantom. She can come if she wants to." "Thanks, and I'm not little, FYI." Madeline kissed him on his cheek and swam back to Ami, "Ami, do you want to go with us to Copperas Cove?" "Danny doesn't mind?" "No, I just asked him. He said it would be OK, if you wanted to go." "Alright, I'll come." "Great!" Madeline hugged Ami and they both swam to the other side of the pool, where Danny was. Danny grasped Madeline's hand as Ami said to him, "Thank you, Danny. Madeline has definatly found someone who is truly awesome." "What d'ya mean?" "What I mean is that Madeline has someone who is, I think, perfect. If not, pretty close." "Thank...you. That was really nice. Madeline has a very good judgement of her friends." (Madeline) "Alright, It's still early. So, how about we go somewhere all together?" (Ami) "Like where?" "I don't know. You pick." "The Movies?" Madeline looked at Danny, but he had his head down. "What's the matter?" Madeline whispered. Madeline put her head next to his as he whispered to her in her ear, "Well, I wanted to spend time with just you." "I'm Sorry, Danny. I didn't take your opinion. How about we all watch a movie in our room and we have a little movie night? Will that work?" "Yeah, I guess." Madeline said to Ami, "Can we just all watch a movie in our room and we can have a little movie night?" "Yeah! Perfect!" The 3 good friends went inside and up to Madeline's and Danny's suite. Madeline and Danny sat on the bed while Ami sat in front of the bed on the floor. Madeline soon fell asleep on Danny's shoulders during the movie. Madeline and Danny stayed there for about 3 days and they packed their stuff. Ami went to her room and walked downstairs and waited for them. After about 45 minutes, Madeline and Danny came down the elevator. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" "Nothing." Replied Madeline. "Come on, let's get on the road." "Good idea." Aaron heard them leaving earlier and he packed his bags as fast as he could and headed downstairs. As soon as the 3 friends were out of the hotel, Aaron appeared out of the shadows. Vlad told them that they were on their way to Copperas Cove. Aaron put his bags in his car and drove after them. As soon as Madeline, Ami and Danny arrived at the hotel in Copperas Cove, Madeline and Ami told Danny that they were going to the mall for a little bit. Danny told them that he would catch up with them. In the hotel room, Danny put the bags on the bed and looked around the room.

_**Chapter 10: Second Thoughts?**_

As Danny was exploring the room, he bumped into Aaron. "Oof...Aaron? What are you doing here?" Aaron wasted no words. He pulled out a small green pellet and threw it at Danny's feet. Danny went ghost but the smoke from the pellet captured Danny. Aaron walked towards Danny and touched his hand. Aaron looked like him. Aaron returned into his regular form and he looked exactly like Danny. He said to Danny, "You shall pay, Danny Dragotia." Aaron even sounded exactly like Danny. "For what?" "The pain and humiliation that you and Madeline caused me." "What did I ever do to you?" "I used to be a Dynamic Duo with Madeline. When you, Mr. _**Phantom Knight**_, came into the picture, Madeline pushed me out of the team and joined up with _**you**_. Now, I am bent on destroying the newly formed Phantom Duo! (Laughs malevolently)" Aaron pulled out a thermos and sucked Danny inside of it. "Madeline!" Danny said as he was being sucked inside the thermos. Danny's phone was ringing and it was Madeline calling. "Danny, where are you?" "I'm at the hotel. Where are you?" "I told you, Ami and I are at the mall, remember? You said that you were going to meet us here." "Madeline, I'm really tired. Can you just come back to the hotel?" "Sure. Are you OK, Sweetheart?" "Yeah. Just tired." Danny (Aaron) hung up the phone and said to himself, "Madeline calls Danny 'Sweetheart'? Dang, they really must love each other." _**(Mid-Chapter Author's note: Everytime that I say "Danny", I am refering to Aaron. So don't get mixed up. Whenever Danny gets released, if he ever does, Then you shall know. 'K?)**_ Danny laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Madeline and Ami walked into the room about 30 minutes after Madeline had called Danny. She walked over to Danny and whispered in his ear, "Danny? We're back. You OK?" Danny woke up an said "Mmm...Yeah." Madeline bent down and kissed him. She sat down next to him and asked "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah? Why would you ask that?" "I don't know. It just seems like you're not my Danny." "Of course I'm your Danny. How would I not be?" "I don't know. It just seems like your different..." Danny said to Madeline "I forgot to ask the Manager something." Vlad had followed Madeline and overshadowed the manager. Danny had walked downstairs and up to the desk and started to talk to the manager, but in a different voice. "May I help you?" "Vlad, cool it. It's me, Aaron." "Aaron? Wow, you've got the power to impersonate someone else with their same voice. Nice." "Yes, sir. I inhabited that that bit power by my training. Enough small talk. How do I get rid of the Midnight Phantom?" " I have invented a handheld ghost grabber. When used on a halfa, it rips the ghost out of their body. When it is out, you can put the ghost in a ghost thermos. Use it on Miss Madeline and we'll go from there." "Yes, master. But I don't know about this." "What do you mean?" "I mean, Madeline already knows that Danny is different. What will happen if she finds out?" "Just make sure that she doesn't find out. Think like Danny and act like him." "Alright. I still feel uncomfortable lying to someone who was once my friend." "Alright, tell me why did you join me?" "Well, After Madeline had met Danny and created the Phantom Duo, she kicked me out of the group. I wanted to get revenge on the Phantom Duo." "Alright, use your head. You are back in the Phantom Duo. Use it to your advantage." "Right." Back in the hotel room, Madeline and Ami were sitting on the bed and watching a movie. "Hi, Sweetheart. Did you get your questions answered?" "Yes. I did." "Come on, watch this movie with us." "Alright." Danny sat on the couch and Madeline looked at him with a questioning look. "Why don't you sit next to me?" "I'm Ok." Madeline stood up and grabbed Ami's hand. She walked out to the balcony and went ghost. She grasped Ami's arm and flew out to a nearby work office building. She and Ami sat down on the roof and Madeline said, "Ami, Something's really wrong with Danny." "How do you know?" "Hello! I just suggested him to sit next to me while we were watching a movie and he refused. He _**never**_ does that." "Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he's sick." "Sick of what? Me?" "No, he wouldn't be sick of you. Maybe he has an illness." I don't know, Ami. But I need to find out." Back in the hotel room, Danny was thinking, "What did I just do? Now, Madeline _**knows **_that there is something wrong with me. What would the REAL Danny Dragotia do? I know, whenever she flys through the window with Ami, I will make sure that she doesn't think that something is wrong with me." Madeline and Ami flew through the window and back into the room. "Hey, Madeline." Madeline walked towards him and sat next to him. "Is something wrong, Danny?" "No, why would you ask that?" "I don't know. It just feels like something is different..." "Madeline..." Danny leaned in towards her and kissed her. When he pulled away, Madeline smiled at him and Danny said, "Come on, Let's all get out of this hotel room for a little bit." Madeline notioned to Ami for her to come with them. As Madeline and Ami walked to the door, Madeline said to Danny, "Aren't you coming?" "I'll be down in a little bit." Once Madeline and Ami left the room, Danny spat and wiped his lips from Madeline's kiss. "I have to put up with that? BLECH! I have gotta figure out Madeline's weakness and fast! I don't know how much more of this I can take."

_**Chapter 11: Endangered Phantom?**_

Later that night, when Madeline and Ami were in the room, Danny had plans to meet Vlad at Astrology point. "Have you figured out Madeline's weakness yet?" "No, I haven't had time." "Here..." Vlad handed Danny a vile of anesthisic and a needle. "Inject Madeline and Ami tonight and they will be asleep for quite some time." "It won't harm them, right?" "No, why do you care?" "I just don't want them harmed." "Just inject them and they will quickly fall asleep. Once they are asleep, search Madeline's stuff for clues to her one sure-fire weakness." "Yes, Master." "Once you have found out her weakness, use it against her and when you have her alone, use this handheld ghost grabber. When used on a halfa, it extracts the ghost out of the host's body. Whenever the ghost is out of Madeline, use a ghost thermos or container to keep the ghost inside of. Use it to your advantage. Knowing Madeline, She will plead to bargain with you. Make her do anything you want." "Yes...Anything that I want." Danny went upstairs to the room and found Madeline and Ami playing a Video game on the TV. They were sitting on opposite beds. "Hey Danny, Where were you?" Madeline said as she paused the game. "Just getting familiar with the town." "Alright." Ami sat down on the floor next to Madeline as Danny walked in the room. Danny walked over to Madeline and bent down to kiss her. As Danny was kissing Madeline, Ami slowly pulled the controller and unpushed the pause button. Madeline heard the game and quickly pulled away. "Hey! No fair, Ami! That was uncalled for." (Ami) "(chuckles)" "Danny, do you wanna play?" "No, thank you. I'm fine." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Danny pulled out the vile and needle. He looked at it and put his head down. "(whispers) I don't think that I can do it...I've known Madeline way too long to be her enemy." Danny heard something on his shoulder talking to him, it was a little miniature of him to represent his concience. "If Madeline cared about you, she wouldn't have kicked you out of the Ghost Duo. _**Continue **_the _**PLAN**_!" "Don't!" The other part of his conscience appeared on his shoulder. "Madeline kicked you out because she was in love! She met Daniel Dragotia and wanted to be with him. She probably felt weird if two boys were in the group." (Danny) "Yeah, but still. She could have come to a compromise. I shall follow through with the plan." He walked out of the bathroom and saw Madeline and Ami on separate beds. They were watching TV. Danny had looked at the time and it was about 9:35. It was time. Danny pulled out the small needle and anesthisic. He put some in the needle and sat next to Madeline. He grasped her hand and gently injected her. As she started to fall asleep, Danny took out the needle and put some more anesthesic in it for Ami. As Madeline fell asleep, Danny put her head on his shoulders, to make it look like she had fallen asleep by herself. Danny put the cap on the vile and needle and put it in his pocket. He picked up Madeline and placed her on her side of the bed. When Madeline was in bed, Danny sat next to Ami and injected her. "What are you doing?" "Shh...Just relax." "Huh?..." Ami started to feel drowsy and said, "You're not Danny...I just know it..." Ami fell asleep and Danny picked her up and put her in her bed. Danny returned in to his original form and started to look around Madeline's stuff for clues about her weakness. He was looking through her suitcase when he spotted a picture on the nightstand. It was of Danny and Madeline. It was them kissing at the Homecoming Dance in 10th grade. He sighed and continued his search. He looked in the nightstand and saw the Evil Ghost Spector Deflector that her mom made for her. He took it out and laughed evilly. Aaron called Vlad and told him that he found two weaknesses of Madeline. "Well, what are they?" "Well, she really cares for Danny and would do anything for him." "Alright, what's the other?" "The evil ghost spector deflector that her mom made for her." "Take the Deflector and hide it. Ask her to meet you somewhere where no one sees you and kidnap the Midnight Phantom!!" "Yes, Master."

_**Chapter 12: Midnight's Demise?**_

The next afternoon, Danny asked Madeline to meet him at Astrology Point. He said that he wanted to tell her something, Madeline said that she would be there at 8:00. As she walked off, Danny said in Aaron's voice, "You shall be in a big surprise, Ms. Midnight Phantom." Madeline met Ami and she said, "Hey, Ami." "What were you and Danny talking about?" "Nothing, he just wants me to meet him at Astrology Point at 8 Pm tonight." "OOOOOO!" "What's with the 'ooooo's?" "Nothing." And she walked off. At 8:00, Madeline flew to Astrology Point to meet Danny, or so she thought. She flew around for about 10-15 minutes, looking for him when she found him infront of the seawall. She flew down and landed infront of him. "So, what did you wanna tell me?" "Just that this is the end, _**Midnight Phantom**_!" "What...?" Before she could finish her sentance, Vlad had covered her in an ecto-net to secure her in place. "Now, it is the end of the line, Madeline!" "Danny...Why?" "I'm not your 'oh-so-precious' Daniel Dragotia." He transformed back into his original form and said, "It's me, Aaron! Surprised?" "(spits) I can't believe that I kissed you! YUCK!!! (spits) I knew that you weren't my Danny. Where is he?! Where is _**my **_Danny?!" Vlad appeared with Danny. He was holding him by his arm. "Madeline!" "Danny!" Vlad tightened his grip on Danny's arm to stop him from moving. "Don't you hurt him!" (Aaron) "Don't you worry, Madeline. No harm will further come to him if..." "If what?" "If you give Ms. Midnight Phantom up." "What do you mean?" "You allow us to kidnap Ms. Midnight Phantom from your body and Danny shall not be further harmed." "NEVER!" "Very well, Madeline." Vlad electrocuted Danny and he began to scream out in pain. "AAAAHH!!!!" "STOP! Alright...Alright. I give up. Just don't hurt Danny anymore..." Madeline hung her head down as Aaron said to her, "Very wise choice, Ms. Midnight, or rather than, Madeline." He pulled out the ghost grabber and used it to extract the Midnight Phantom from Madeline. Madeline screamed at the top of her lungs while this was going on. "Madeline!" Aaron had extracted the Midnight Phantom and used a ghost thermos to kidnap her. Madeline fell from the net, unconscious. Vlad threw Danny to the ground next to Madeline. His powers were already gone. Aaron said to Danny, "Tell this to Madeline, once she wakes up, if she wants to see the Midnight Phantom ever again, meet here at midnight, tomorrow." And they flew off. Danny climbed to his feet and ran over to Madeline. "Madeline? Sweetheart?" "(groans) Danny?" "Yes, it's me, don't worry." "I feel really weird..." "You should, you don't have your powers anymore. Aaron said that if you ever want to see the Midnight Phantom again, we have to meet here at midnight, tomorrow." "What did he do to you?" "Well, let's just say that the Phantom Duo is no more." "What? He took your powers too?" Madeline struggled to stand up, "Well then, I guess we have no choice but to meet here like Aaron demands." "Madeline, Are you OK?" "Yeah..." Madeline started to feel dizzy and said, "No." Danny put his arm around her waist and helped her keep her balance. "Madeline, I'm sorry." "For what?" "For not protecting you." "Oh, It's OK." "No, it's not. I promised your mom that I would make sure that nothing happened to you while we were together and I failed." "No, you didn't. Danny, even if you protect me, it's not a sure guarantee that I will be safe." Madeline looked at Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, Danny grasped her chin and looked into her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "You definatly are my boyfriend. Come on, we have to get back to the hotel." As Madeline started to walk away, Danny grasped her hand. "We don't have to go yet." "(blushes) Danny, This isn't exactly the right time for flirting." Danny pulled her towards her, gently, and said, "This is the exactly perfect time. Madeline, I really missed you. I almost went crazy knowing that Aaron was pretending to be me and that he was with you." "Danny, come on. We have to..." Danny quickly pulled Madeline towards him and kissed her passionatly. Madeline tried to pull away, but Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure that she stayed there. She stopped trying to pull away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny loosened his grip around Madeline's waist and gently pulled away. "What did you want to tell me?" "We have to create a plan to get the Phantom Duo back. Knowing Aaron, he will try to make me settle a deal and there is no way of knowing what he wants." "Right. Now, how are we going to get back to the hotel?" "Easy...Um...Wait, I have my cell phone. I can call Ami to pick us up." Madeline pulled out her phone and called Ami to pick them up.

_**Chapter 13: A Perfect Plan**_

Back in the hotel, Ami was asking what was happening. "What in the world happened?" "Well, in simpler terms, Aaron took the place of Danny by impersonation and took away both mine and Danny's powers. Understand?" "Yeah, but how do we know that this person is the _**real **_Daniel Dragotia?" "Easy. Just ask him some questions that only the real Danny would know." "Alright. Danny, where did you and Madeline meet?" "In the commons of Tuloso-Midway High school on the first day of school in 2007." "Alright, here is the real test. Something that the 'other' Danny wouldn't do. The other Danny wouldn't kiss Madeline for more than 2 seconds." Danny faced Madeline, put his hand on her neck and kissed her deeply. "Alright, I believe you." Madeline gently pulled away from Danny and said, "Alright, there's still the matter of coming up with a plan to get back the Phantom Duo." Madeline, Danny, and Ami stayed up the entire night trying to devise a plan. Ami fell asleep around 2 AM on Madeline's bed. "(Yawns) Oh...We still haven't come up with anything, Danny, and it's getting really late. (yawns)" "(yawns) Stop that, Madeline. You're making me yawn." "(laughs) Do you want to go ahead and go to sleep?" "Madeline, we _**have **_to come up with something. If not, we may never be the Phantom Duo again." "Now that you put it that way, I'm not tired anymore." Danny grasped her hand and led her out onto the balcony. She sat down in the chair out on the balcony. "Madeline? Are you OK?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking. Hmm...Let's see. I know! He's probably going to make a deal with me so when I get close to him, I need to be able to snatch the container that's holding the Phantom Duo." "Excellent, Madeline! That's fool proof." "..." "Madeline?" Madeline had fallen asleep on the chair and Danny chuckled and walked over to her. He picked her up and put her on the bed. Seeing as Ami was asleep on their bed, he picked her up and put her on her own bed. Danny went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas because he no longer had the power to change his clothes with just a thought. The next morning, Danny had woken up before anyone else so he let Ami and Madeline sleep late because they had a job to do at midnight. Whenever Madeline woke up around 12 PM, she didn't see Danny in the room. "Danny? You here?" She saw something on the nightstand and it was from Danny. "Madeline, gone for a little bit. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back at around 1 PM. Love, Daniel Dragotia" Madeline smiled and got up from the bed. She opened her suitcase and got some clothes to take a shower. She went to the bathroom as Ami started to wake up. "Madeline?" "(muffled) Don't worry, Ami! I'm here!" "Alright!" After about 45 minutes, Madeline walked through the door and was towel drying her hair. "Hey, Ami. How'd you sleep?" "Fine. Did you and Danny come up with the plan?" "Yeah." Madeline walked towards Ami and sat down next to her. She started to describe what was going to happen later that night. "Oh, good plan." "Yeah, I guess all of those years that I've known him have really paid off." Madeline and Ami heard someone knocking at the door and Madeline got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw some man standing in the doorway. She opened it and the person said, "Delivery for Madeline Perez." "I'm Madeline." "Yeah, I know." The person raised his head and it was Danny. "Danny!" Madeline jumped and hugged him. "Careful. You're going to mess up the flowers." "Flowers?" "Yeah." Danny pulled out a bouquet of Sweet Pea flowers. "OH! They're beautiful! Why?" "Count them." She counted 18 Sweet Pea flowers. "One for every year. For those birthdays that I had missed." "Thanks...You really didn't have to." "Yeah, but I wanted to." Madeline grasped his hand and walked back inside the room. "Hey, Danny. Madeline was just telling me about the plan." Madeline sat down on the bed and continued to towel dry her hair. (Ami) "So where do I fit into this plan?" "You need to make sure that no one sees us. If anyone sees us, I have a bad feeling that something really bad will happen. At midnight, Ami drove Madeline and Danny to Astrology Point to meet Aaron, like he requested. As Madeline and Danny were getting out of the car, she said to him, "Remember, No matter what happens, it's only part of the plan." "Of course." Danny grasped Madeline's hand and they walked to find Aaron. Madeline spotted Aaron down on the beach, waiting. "Danny, I see him." "Where?" "Look, down on the beach." "Come on." Madeline and Danny walked infront of Aaron and he said, "Hello, Madeline. Danny." "Where's the Phantom Duo?" Aaron pointed at a necklace on his neck, of course, and said, "You want this? Well, you're going to have to do what I say, Madeline." "What do you want from me?" "In order to get back the Phantom Duo, you must join mine and Vlad's team." "Are you kidding?! Never!" "Alright, Very well. I see you had made your choice." He walked over to the water and pulled off the necklace. He held it over the water and Madeline said, "No! Please, Aaron. I'll do anything." "Alright," Aaron put back on the necklace and said, "Just...hug me." "What?" "Just pretend that I am Danny and hug me." Madeline walked over to him and gave him a hug like she would do to Danny. While she was hugging him, she untied the necklace and kicked Aaron back onto the sand. "I would never join you! Ever!" Madeline performed a back-hand spring to get back to Danny. She threw the necklace against the sea wall and it shattered. The ghosts flew into the appropriate bodies and the Phantom Duo had been reformed. They began to hover when Madeline pulled out her ghost thermos. "You wanted Danny and I to be powerless. Let's see how you like it!" Madeline shot a ecto-plasmic blast at him but he dodged it. Aaron threw a small dot onto Danny's costume and pressed a button. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "Danny!" (Aaron) "Hehe." Madeline carefully aimed and used the ghost grabber to extract the ghost. When the ghost was out, Madeline sucked it inside of the thermos. Aaron pressed the button on the remote and Danny screamed out in pain. Madeline flew down and knocked him down onto the sand. She crushed the remote as she saw Danny fall to the ground. She put his arm over her shoulders and flew him back to the hotel.

_**Sub-Chapter 1:**_

Back in the hotel, Madeline had put Danny on the bed and tried to see where Aaron had thrown the device. She closed her eyes and put her hands over his body. She used her powers to detect the device. She stopped when her hands were over his shoulder. Madeline plucked the device from his costume and studied it. Danny opened his eyes and grabbed Madeline's collar on her costume. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Danny let go of her collar and put his hand on her waist. Madeline started to feel Deja Vu from that moment. She realized that this exact thing happened to them in 10th grade. As suspected, Danny started to push her towards him. Unlike last time, Madeline went along with it. Madeline soon found out that she was close enough to him that she could feel his heartbeat. She put her hand on the area where his heart was. She listened very carefully to his heartbeat as she kissed him. She noticed that his heartbeat increased whenever she put her hand on his neck. Madeline smiled and gently pulled away. "I could get used to this. (blushes)" "(smiles)" It just goes to show you that appearances can be decieving but personalities are forever. ;-)

The Next Story: "From Phantom Duo to Phantom Life Partners"  
-Samantha Wilhite-

Creator of the Midnight Phantom


End file.
